


Hugging You

by bananamilkt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Hugs, Memories, One Shot, Random & Short, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananamilkt/pseuds/bananamilkt
Summary: Humans always loved a good story, may it be reading or listening to it. However, for this matter, a certain group— fresh from the Training Corps— was perhaps a little bit too keen on hearing about a particular story.





	Hugging You

_Humans always loved a good story, may it be reading or listening to it. However, for this matter, a certain group— fresh from the Training Corps— was perhaps a little bit too keen on hearing about a particular story. _

"Come on, Hange!"

"Please tell us!"

"We'll give you Eren! You can experiment all-!"

"Hey! Jean!"

The said male scoffed in response, "Come on, I'm sure you're all just as curious as I am." Crossing his arms across his chest he continued, "I mean, **Captain Levi** had a _lover?"_

It was the latest issue they have at hand which all began when a spectacled woman slipped and ended up announcing something that was meant to be untold.

She knew she was going to receive a good old punch straight to the nose from a certain short man, that is if he can reach high enough to do the deed, she laughed at the thought. 

"What are you laughing about?"

Several pairs of eyes peered at the woman, quietly urging her to share what was so funny and the story about their Captain.

"Oh nothing! Anyway, I simply can't tell you about it. I swore to Levi that I'll keep my mouth shut!" Hange reasoned with the nosy cadets.

"But you already failed at keeping your mouth shut." Mikasa blankly replied, but she knew that even herself was intrigued by the topic.

Hange shook her head, "At least I haven't spilled the beans!" Groans of frustration were heard until she gradually stood up from her seat. "I'll get going now or Erwin will have my ass for not finishing my paperwork. Sleep tight, everyone!" She grinned and waltz her way out of the mess hall, off to probably finish the awaiting stack on her desk.

Unbeknownst to the retreating female and group of cadets, a rather short raven was leaning on the wall just outside of the mess hall, hidden by the darkness. He knew he probably looked like a creep, but he somehow couldn't help himself and the next thing he knew— he was already eavesdropping.

His stomach was churning throughout their conversation but kept a calm, expressionless face. Sighing, he stood up and silently walked away.

• • •

His quarters was the destination he had in mind, but was no longer surprised that his legs carried him to the top of building. He sat on one of the pillars and looked far into the night.

Just hearing them persuading Hange to tell them a tale that wasn't even hers to tell in the first place, pissed him off greatly but nevertheless, he was glad that the woman said nothing more of the matter.

She was still getting hit for slipping though.

He sighed for nth time and noticed that he was sighing a lot these days. Was he just exhausted? Maybe. Or bored? Probably. Is it because he's lonely? As if. Being alone like this, with the breeze slapping his face, he couldn't help but reminisce about the memories he once shared with _her. _

• • •

_"Levi! Pay attention to me you short twat!"_

_His hand ceased from its writing and he turned towards the woman who was settled on the chair in his office, with a glare. _

_"The fuck did you just call me?" He was staring down the woman who just grinned at him like an innocent child. _

_"I guess I have to resort to calling you names if I want your attention, huh?" She lightly laughed at his reaction on her calling him ' a short twat.' She then got up from her chair and made her way towards her _ ** _hardworking_ ** _ lover. _

_She placed herself in front of the sitting man and pulled him up, she stood there facing him with her hands gripping his shoulders and gritted teeth. _

_Levi raised an eyebrow at her behavior, "What's wrong?" She took a deep breath and forced to meet his eyes, she was already embarrassed about what she's aiming to do. _

_The man opened his mouth to speak but was stopped as he felt a sudden weight on his chest and limbs wrapped around his neck. _

_She was hugging him. _

_It may be just a small gesture to others but to him, it made his breath hitch and heart to skip a beat. He was surprised that she was the one who made the move, knowing the fact that she wasn't much of a fan of physical contact. However at that moment, nothing mattered anymore. _

_He returned the gesture by wrapping his built arms around her waist, holding her close to him. He buried his nose into her shoulder and breathed in her scent. _

_She slowly peeled her face from his chest and glanced up at Levi who still has his arms tightly around her. "I-I just wanted a hug," pausing, she bit her bottom lip in nervousness. "But you were too deep into that damn paperwork of yours." She muttered angrily under her breath. _

_"Tch, you could have just said so." _

_"Shut up," she scoffed and slammed her face back down on his chest muttering incoherent words. "Just— stay like this for a little bit more." _

_Restraining himself from letting out a smile, Levi ended up with a small smirk that was fortunately, hidden from her view. _

_"Whatever you say, idiot." _

• • •

It was a memory so precious that he held it close to his seemingly cold heart. He liked to believe that he was mad at her, but knew deep down that he wasn't even capable of it.

He was hurt, disappointed and sad. Levi is human after all, and the loss of someone so dear to him just fucked him up a few times. Turning his head upwards, he drank in the sight before his gunmetal eyes. Stars upon stars covered the whole, dark sky and he had to admit that it was beautiful.

_ **Just like her.** _

His hardened features slowly relaxed and quietly whispered, "But why couldn't you stay a bit longer?"

Everyday, he yearned to see her face, to hear her voice, to feel her presence— he just yearned for her very being. _He missed her. _

"I want to hug you again, [Name]."

Although he desired it, Levi knew that he was no longer able to do such an act because the person he needed was already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one from my drafts! I hope you liked it!


End file.
